The Story of the Princess
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: It has been 7 years since Mikoto died. Others grew up and had their own life, others already have their own families, and Anna, she's all grown up. But when she meets a certain boy at her school, will this be start of a new adventure? And will be Anna be more than just a clansman? (Not good at summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So welcome to my new story! This is about what happened after Mikoto 's death… Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

In a certain city, which lay a lot of legends; legends like the 7 Kings. And in this city, also lays a special bar, a bar which once holds special memories, or, the Home of the Red King. This is the Homra Bar.

On the roof of this bar, sits a beautiful 18 year old girl; with pale white skin and hair, and red eyes. She was once close to the Red King and its members. But that's all gone now. She now lives in this bar, and continues to live her life as Kushina Anna, or once known as the Princess of Homra.

She looked up to the scarlet sky, and whispered, "I miss you… Mikoto. We all did." It has been 7 years, since her precious King's death. It has never been the same. The warmth of Homra is now gone. Others grew up and live their own lives, and others already have their own families. But every sngle one of them, still carry the memories on their hearts, the memories they once share to each other.

"Anna-chan!"

A voice called down to her. She looked down and saw a tall, slim man. Now on his early thirties, but still looked the same. It no other than the owner of the bar, Kusanagi Izumo.

"Yeah, Kusanagi-san?"

"Get down from there! You could get hurt or something." He replied.

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled. Up until now, Kusanagi still treats her like before, but she likes it no matter what. She stood up and took one last look at the sunset and jumped off.

She landed gracefully on the ground, and looked at Kusanagi's worried face.

"You shouldn't have jumped off like that!"

"Kusanagi-san, I'm fine…" Anna yawned, "I'm going back inside."

Kusanagi shook his head. She is just so reckless sometimes. "Like King, like Princess…" he said.

Anna opened the door, as she turned her head to see the bar where she grew up. It wasn't new or shiny as before, but it was her home either way. She sat where she used to stare at her red marbles, and looked around.

_This place, _she thought, _used to be so lively…_

She looked at an old picture sitting on a table beside her. It was a picture of all of them before. She felt tears begin to come out of her eyes but she held them in.

_But it's not the same without you… Mikoto…_

"Anna-chan, done your homework already?" asked Kusanagi as he entered the bar.

"Um… Yeah! I just did…" she yawned, "… I'm turning in early… Got a big quiz tomorrow…"

As she entered Mikoto's old room, Kusanagi whispered to himself, "You never knew how much she misses you…" he stared at the picture, "… Mikoto…"

* * *

Anna took of her uniform off and stared at herself in the full length mirror. She wasn't anymore the cute Lolita that everyone used to know. Her hair grew longer, her chest grew bigger, and she grew taller. She wasn't fat, or too skinny.

She slipped in a black tank top and pajamas. She then lay down on Mikoto's old king-size bed. She remembered where she used to lay down beside Mikoto and he would engulf them with his aura. She would stare at him, admiring his pretty red.

Anna felt hot tears again. But this time she let it out. It has been 7 YEARS but she couldn't get out of it. She's already in senior high school at Ahskina High School, but up to now, she doesn't have any friends. During those years, she learned fighting from Misaki, knowledge and alertness from Kusanagi, and how to be in style by Chitosei. But nothing changes about Mikoto's death. Under that beauty and smile, lies a broken heart, which has been like that for all these years.

Then she thought about Mikoto's last words to her…

_I'm sorry Anna, but you won't be able to see that pretty red anymore…_

Just by thinking it again, she cried.

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Soory again for not uploading for so long… It's because I'm too busy for these past few weeks… Gomen!**

**To hflores: Hehehe… sure. Here's the new chapter!**

**To Guest: Thank you!**

**To TheRoseShadow21: Thanks!**

**To Guest: Sorry…?! I just want it to make it emotional you know? Hehehe…**

Chapter 2

_Anna looked around her surroundings; she saw nothing but a forest of pink cherry blossom trees around her. It was beautiful. She felt warm winds and cherry blossom petals flew past her like a summer breeze. _

_Suddenly, she saw a red butterfly. The sun's beams shined through its crimson red wings. She felt somehow familiar. Like a warmth that she had felt before. Then she shouted:_

_"Mikoto!"_

_She followed the butterfly, screaming her King's name as she ran. When the butterfly turned to a pathway, she followed as well. But her eyes widened and her skin turned pale on what she saw._

_She was at the scene. The scene where Mikoto died._

_"Only a King can kill a King… do it now!" she heard the boy with the white hair screamed._

_She saw Mikoto's lips curled up into a soft smile, "Thanks for bringing him here."_

_As she stood there, unable to move and her body frozen. Mikoto charged at the boy, and the explosion blinded her. She covered her eyes with her hands and looked away. As the fog cleared up, she could almost faint from screaming._

_"I'm sorry Anna… but you won't be able to see that pretty red anymore…" _

"KYAH!" Anna panted as she sat up. She glanced at her trembling hand; _it's just a dream… _she thought.

She unsteadily got out of bed and yawned. She stared at the clock which the time is already 9:45 a.m. Thank god it was a weekend today.

She went to the bathroom, took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Hot water began to drizzle from her hair to her toes.

"_Anna…"_

Anna pounded her fist to the bathroom wall. "Mikoto…" she whispered to herself,"… why?"

Anna took a red tank top and black skinny jeans out from the closet. She took her leather jacket as well.

She put it on and slipped in her knee-high boots. She expected to hear Kusanagi's voice telling her on why did she wake up so late but instead she heard silence as she went down the bar. She looked for him everywhere, but she stopped when she saw a note on the bar counter.

_Anna,_

_ Good morning! Sorry that I'm not here right now. I got business to attend to. I prepared you breakfast on the table. P.S. Yata and Kamamoto will be visiting later._

_ Kusanagi_

Anna smiled as she read the note and saw the pile of pancakes and a glass of milk on the bar table, she sat on one of the chairs and dug right in. After she's finished, she took her plate and went to wash it off. Thoughts filled in her mind when she washed mostly about the dream she had last night.

Bells clinked when she least expected it. She grabbed her knife on her back pocket and went down behind the counter.

"Ah, it feels so good to be in this place again!"

"Oi, don't shout too loud!"

She sighed as she recognized the voices. She got up and put on the biggest smile she can make.

"Jeez, Yata-san, Rikio-san you almost scared me to death."

"ANNA!" the two men shouted as they ran to her.

"Anna, look at you! I couldn't even recognize you!" Yata said.

Anna scoffed, "Yeah right. Speak for yourself!" She looked Yata from top to bottom. He wasn't the wild teenager skateboarder that she used to 's hair was shaggy as before but it was 'tamer' now. He already has long sideburns growing on the sides of his face just like Mikoto's. He also has a piercing into his right earlobe. His sweaty shirt was replaced with a black coat with and up-turned collar and a white polo underneath with two upper buttons unlocked. His baggy pants and rubber shoes were now black jeans and boots.

"Shut up." Yata said as he blushed a little.

She turned to the once before fat comrade of hers now an attractive, well-built male, "How are you, Rikio-san?"

"I'm fine. How about you? And Kusanagi-san? Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's fine. He just went out to run an errand, I think." She answered, "Want me to prepare you two a drink? Or even a cocktail?"

The two men looked at her in astonishment, "You know how?"

"I didn't spend my days in this bar just by sleeping, eating or studying, you know?" she winked.

"Fine then, I'll just have a glass of beer." Rikio said.

"Mine's whiskey." Yata ordered.

Anna nodded and started to prepare the orders. She carefully placed the glasses on the counter and took the two bottles that they ordered. She smirked as she juggled the two bottles with her quick hands and threw one in the air. She quickly poured the beer onto one glass and slid it to the side and caught the other one, poured it in the glass and slid it as well.

Yata and Kamamoto clapped at her performance, "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?!"

She chuckled as she bowed, "I already told you, I didn't just spend my days here just by doing nothing."

"Or in short, Kusanagi-san taught you." Yata said.

"Urmm… Not really. Kusanagi-san taught me how to make cocktails and serve customers, but I learned the tricks myself." She said as she placed the bottles in their proper places.

"Amazing! As expected from the Princess!"

As the two enjoyed their drink, Rikio asked her, "Anna, have you gotten a boyfriend yet?"

Anna laughed, "Rikio-san, I think a boyfriend is too much."

"Yeah!" Yata said.

"Oi, you too haven't gotten in a relationship yet."

"SHADDUP!" he complained.

"Now **that's **the Yata I used to know." Anna smiled. The three of them broke into laughs.

"Speaking of 'used to know', do you miss it?" Yata asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, _us." _

Anna widened her eyes, stopped and sighed. She clenched her fists and hooded her eyes.

"Yata-san!" Rikio whispered angrily.

"S-Sorry Anna. I didn't mean it. It's just that-"

"It's alright." Anna cut him off with a whisper in her voice, "I just… I just…" tears started to flow into her eyes.

"Hey… Hey…" Yata said as he opened his arms to let Anna embrace him.

"Why… Why does it have to be him?" Anna cried and gripped onto Yata's coat, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MIKOTO?!"

Yata sighed. Memories begin to fill into his head again. Their happy memories way back then. It was painful remembering them again, but he couldn't stand it.

"Mikoto is a kind man. He protected the ones those dear to him, even it means risking his life… He did nothing! He was just trying to take revenge on the death of Tatara-san. Why did he have to DIE?" Anna cried.

"Anna…" Yata whispered, "… you wouldn't understand."

Anna pulled herself away from him, "WHAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND?! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE SO WHAT PART I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND?! EVEN KUSANAGI-SAN… BEHIND THAT SMILE THAT HE HAS WAS A HEART THAT HAS BEEN BREAKING FOR ALL THESE YEARS! IT HURTS ME SEEING HIM LIKE THIS! MIKOTO'S DEATH…"

"WAS THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

Anna cried and cried that her eyes went swollen and her tank top has gone wet. She went back into Yata's arms, crying her heart out.

Yata looked at Rikio and gave him a sad look. Rikio looked away and frowned as well as they felt the sadness around them that was coming from their precious Princess.

The warmth and happiness that she used to have… was slowly fading away in the darkness.

Once she calmed down a bit she whispered, "My wish… my only wish…"

"… is to see HOMRA alive again…"


End file.
